chapter one  short story  NCIS
by tor101
Summary: this is just chapter one of a shorst story second one will be coming out soon! plese, plaes please review so i can adapt my second chapter to what you want!
1. Chapter 1

**This just chapter one of a short story so bear withs!**

"**Dear me!" Donald Mallard (Ducky to most), the resident medical examiner at NCIS exclaimed. "What a morbid killing! It reminds me of a time back in Edinburgh. I was working on a cas...".**

"**Duck!". Gibbs. Always the man with a plan, a risk-taker, an avenger. "When did he die?".**

"**Well, judging by the little damage to his extremities and the lack of decay I would hazard a guess at 48 hours". **

"**Ziva!" Gibbs ordered "take McGee and talk to this" he peered down at the dog collar " Lieutenant Beau Morgans' Family". Ziva an elegant but vicious ex-Mossad officer strode towards McGee (affectionately nicknamed McGeek/ rhyming names depending on the case by Dinozzo) who was leaning against the wall, trying not to be sick. "Come on McGee, we have a family to break the news to".**

"**yes, McGeek, or you'll be charged with tampering with evidence via pukathon".Dinozzo said, smirking. Dinozzo was the team leader, a lady's man with an ego to boot, but everybody loved him. He was just one of those guys. **

"**Dinozzo!" Leroy Jethro Gibbs said "gather evidence". Dinozzo gazed at the dissected body parts of Lieutenant Morgan. He was sure one of those gouged-out eyes were staring at him. Freaky.**

**After a few minutes of bagging and tagging, Dinozzo shouted over special agent Gibbs. "Look Gibbs" he pointed to a corner, overridden with rubbish. And heads.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- short story- NCIS

"Mrs. Morgan?" Ziva said in a remorseful tone "I am afraid we have some bad news". Amber Morgan; a slim, attractive women in her mid-twenties with shocking blonde hair and sea blue eyes was the kind of girl that Anthony Dinozzo would drool over, invited them in with a worried look on her face. They convened in the living room. "So what's happened?" Amber said, already knowing what they were going to say.

"I am afraid your husband, Beau Morgan, is dead. I am very sorry for your loss." McGee kept his eyes down, permanently staring at the parquet flooring. "Although we understand that now is a difficult time for you, we need to ask you some questions about your husband.".

"what kind of questions?" she asked. Tears glistened in her deep eyes, they rolled off her delicate eyelashes and gently dropped onto the glass coffee table.

"well," McGee said, watching the coffee table drown in salted water. A great sea, roaring up against the bereaved wife's heart. "do you know of any reason why your husband may have been targeted or of any people he didn't get along with?".

"He never talked to me about work, whenever I asked him he'd change the subject.".

"Okay, interesting...". They talked for around an hour discussing Morgan's life during his time in the Navy, his family life and relationships before his wife. Amber seemed to know nothing about the first and last subjects and Beau Morgan seemed to spend as little time as possible at home with his wife and child – Thomas Morgan.

"Well, Mrs. Morgan, thank you for your co-operation, please stay home during the investigation,as we will need to question you further".

"Interrogate you mean!". Amber almost screamed at them, tears streaming down her face in emotional agony "get out, I do not want to be scrutinised any longer now go!".

After letting themselves out Ziva and McGee walked towards their Pentagon car, parked a few blocks away. **(I'm not American, is this just streets?)**

"She seemed very upset for a woman who hardly ever spent any time with her husband, didn't she?". Tim turned to face her but in the process slipped on black ice and fell into Ziva's outstretched arms. He flushed a candy floss pink spreading from the middle of his cheeks to the tops of his ears.

"oh urghh urmm.. urrr..." Ziva laughed at this pathetic apology of McGee's whilst still supporting his weight. McGee caught Ziva's eyes. Chemistry.


End file.
